wowmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaotic energy
"Wielding fel magic is like fixing a machine - you have to break a few things to get it to work." ''-'' ''Bizzik SparkcogWoW TCG Card: Bizzik Sparkcog '''Fel magic '(also known as death magic) is a dark ambient field of energyParagons pg. 894 She worried that Illidan's influence over the prince was an unhealthy one, for this new lord of Outland embraced fel energies: the dark magic of demons, all-corrupting and all-consuming if the craving for it was not held in check. that drains life, similar to the field of dark energy that drains life-force known as Death Coil. The way Dave Kosak would describe it: Fel is chaotic energy. Warlocks convert life into fel, draining the victim as a source of power.Dave Kosak on Twitter - The way I would describe it: Fel is chaotic energy. Warlocks convert life into fel, draining the victim as a source of power. Creation When the dark arts call for flesh, you can only trust your own. ''-'' ''Life TapWoW TCG Card: Life Tap The nature of this magic is created from destroying something else.Loreology on Twitter Think "Burn life to create" kind of thing.Loreology on Twitter Demons Demons are evil immortals who feed upon life and magic. In order to become a demon, a creature must be infused with fel energy.The Warcraft Encyclopedia/Demons Demonology Demonology can be described as the study and practice of evil immortals who feed upon life and magic. By their very nature, demons are leeches on the living universe—but the demonologist has mastered harnessing the power of these malefic beings on the field of battle. Warlocks harvest the souls of their defeated enemies; those specialized in the ways of demonology use this life essence to tap into the Void, pulling all manner of abomination from the chaos of the Twisting Nether. While such a practice is often considered by outsiders to be wicked and reckless, the demonologist maintains absolute control over the summoned creatures. These malignant entities are fully beholden to—and empowered by—the will of the warlock, until banished to the realm from whence they came.Legion Class Preview Series: Warlock - By their very nature, demons are leeches on the living universe—but the demonologist has mastered harnessing the power of these malefic beings on the field of battle. Warlocks harvest the souls of their defeated enemies; those specialized in the ways of demonology use this life essence to tap into the Void, pulling all manner of abomination from the chaos of the Twisting Nether. While such a practice is often considered by outsiders to be wicked and reckless, the demonologist maintains absolute control over the summoned creatures. These malignant entities are fully beholden to—and empowered by—the will of the warlock, until banished to the realm from whence they came. Influence on Class Demon Hunters Demon hunters, disciples of Illidan Stormrage, uphold a dark legacy, one that frightens their allies and enemies alike. The Illidari embrace fel and chaotic magics—energies that have long threatened the world of Azeroth—believing them necessary to challenge the Burning Legion. Wielding the powers of demons they’ve slain, they develop demonic features that incite revulsion and dread in fellow elves.Official Game Guide: Demon Hunter: Demon hunters, disciples of Illidan Stormrage, uphold a dark legacy, one that frightens their allies and enemies alike. The Illidari embrace fel and chaotic magics—energies that have long threatened the world of Azeroth—believing them necessary to challenge the Burning Legion. Wielding the powers of demons they’ve slain, they develop demonic features that incite revulsion and dread in fellow elves. Warlocks Warlocks are magical practitioners that seek to understand darker, fel-based magics, including destructive spells.Ultimate Visual Guide Born of the Eredar race, warlocks are absolutely corrupt and unimaginably powerful. Their chaos magics have burnt out whole worlds and annihilated countless species over the aeons.Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Game Manual#Warlock - Born of the Eredar race, warlocks are absolutely corrupt and unimaginably powerful. Their chaos magics have burnt out whole worlds and annihilated countless species over the aeons. Kil'jaeden taught the orcs the secrets of warlock magics, but the orcs could never master the powers of entropy and destruction as well as the wicked Eredar. Under Archimonde's command, the warlocks serve as the Legion's tacticians and strategists. In the face of demonic power, the power of evil immortals who feed upon life and magic, (or warlock magicsWarcraft III: Reign of Chaos Game Manual#Lethargy and Internment - Researching what little he could find of orcish history, Antonidas learned that the orcs had been under the crippling influence of '''demonic power (or warlock magics)' for generations.) most heroes see death. Warlocks see only opportunity.Official Game Guide: Warlock: In the face of demonic power, most heroes see death. Warlocks see only opportunity. The way Dave Kosak would describe it: Warlocks convert life into fel, draining the victim as a source of power.Dave Kosak on Twitter - The way I would describe it: Fel is chaotic energy. Warlocks convert life into fel, draining the victim as a source of power. Speculation A form of life magic AND death magic? Since the burning/destruction of life is required for fel magic's creation, life would contain something integral to fel magic's creation. If life doesn't have something integral to fel magic's creation, life shouldn't need to be burned/destroyed. And as fel magic is created, it would consist of more than one part. The "something" that life has, which would be integral to fel magic's creation, might be life essence (which the soul is)http://us.battle.net/wow/en/blog/19955662/. Even though life force can be defined as "the soul",Oxford Dictionaries: Life force Jeremy Feasel's opinion is that fel doesn't really use life energy, but souls as energy.Muffinus on Twitter - IMO, not really. Life uses life energy, emerald dream stuff. Fel uses souls as energy, erasing them from existence. If the soul is a life essence/force and fel magic uses the soul, it would be a form of life magic. Fel energies is the dark magic of demons and in many fantasy settings, death/necromantic magic is considered a dark form of life magic which involves manipulating the disembodied soul (the drained life essence) against the soul's will. Aaron Rosenberg agrees that if fel magic uses life-energy as a power source but is dark/destructive it's at least some form of death magicAaron Rosenberg on Twitter and confirmed that it was it Blizzard's intention for Fel magic to be Death magic.Aaron Rosenberg on Twitter Are elementals infused with fel energy? Fel was described as chaotic energyDave Kosak on Twitter - The way I would describe it: Fel is chaotic energy. Warlocks convert life into fel, draining the victim as a source of power. and elementals being infused with chaotic energy because they are chaotic in nature makes sense in Micky Nielson's opinion.Micky Neilson on Twitter - Makes sense to me - not an official call though, just my opinion. If fel energy is chaotic energy and elementals are infused with chaotic energy (which would be fel energy), elementals would be demons: In order to become a demon, a creature must be infused with fel energy. References Category:Magic